A second chance Rebirth
by AWeeabooWithAPen
Summary: when someone from our world gets pushed in front of, and hit by a truck they are suprised to find themselves given a choice, the afterlife, or rebirth, strap yourselves in folks this is probably going to be cringy


As I walked down the streets of my home town I gave a sigh, my headphones filled my ears with the first of narutos' many theme songs and I sighed as I thought of why I kept coming back here, when I left at the age of 16 (I had realised later that this had been a blessing and a curse) I promised I would stay away from this town unless something happened and every year or two I would find myself thinking that maybe I had been a bit rash when I made that promise, and I would board a train or a coach and I would return only to regret it as I had remembered just why I had made that promise, the place was a damned hole full of terrible people doing terrible things and I always left a few days after coming back and this time was no different.

I walked through the rain towards where I was supposed to get on the bus back to scotland, and the city I lived in, heavy footsteps approached me from behind , they were running and I really didn't feel like getting knocked over so I stepped to the side with my back to the road, admittedly this was a bit stupid but it was better than getting barreled over in the middle of the street, the person ran past me, I saw that they had a womans purse in their hands and they looked directly at me, I had seen their face which wasnt a very good thing for either of us, I imagine it was much worse for me as he reached out and shoved me, causing me to fall back into the middle of the road right in front of a lorry, and in that moment I was sure of one thing, I hated this godforsaken town.

That was the last thing I thought as it barreled into me, and it was most certainly surprised when i woke up seemingly a few seconds later in a void of nothing, I heard a voice speaking in monotone "your time has not yet come" I couldn't have survived that in my wildest dreams, which meant that i was dead "i didn't realise people could die before their time, couldnt you prevent that from happening?" it made no sense, how could someone die who wasn't supposed to, presuming you were speaking to some kind of god or even the reaper themselves then it should be a simple thing for them to stop it "the actions of man are not a thing we may interfere with, however for those dead to soon we may offer a choice, be reborn for a second chance in a world not your own or be sent to the appropriate afterlife of whichever religion you participated in, in your case you would be judged by your lord and, based on your sins since your last confession you will most probably be sent to hell for punishment, i shall give you a moment to decide" it was an easy choice to make really, punishment or salvation although a question made its way to my mind "what world would i be going to?" I asked.

it was an important question as while most worlds would probably be preferable to go to there were some that I could think of where the punishment would be preferable "it is not a set world, you will be given a list of worlds and a small description, there are some you may recognise and some which will be unknown to you, it is up to you where you go, is that what you have decided, to have a second chance?" I sighed, I didnt have much time to decide and this was a big decision but since i could decide then as long as at least one world was somewhat decent then i would be fine "yes, that's my choice, i'll take a second chance in another world" almost immediately the void around me changed from a pitch black nothing to a hallway with many different coloured doors each with a nameplate on the door and a plaque to the left of them describing them and as the voice had said i recognised some of them, I passed fairy tale, skyrim, the world of the cthulhu mythos and many others but what drew my attention was a bright orange door that had the word NARUTO written on the name plate, it was then that i immediately decided on which world i was going to.

I placed my hand on the handle and began to turn it "are you sure about that?" a voice spoke from my left, immediately i turned to look at who had spoken it was a figure around the size of a child, it was stark white, with a mouth but no eyes, it was surrounded by static, it was sat with one leg up and the other lying on the floor, it cocked its head at me, waiting for an answer "yes, i'm sure " it smirked and pointed at me "alright, it's your funeral, then again it would be either way" it said before abruptly disappearing, I turned back to the door but it was instead replaced by a white tunnel, I looked around and saw that all the other doors had disappeared and the hallway was gone, the only way to go was forwards, and so i did, for what felt like months but couldn't really have been that long I walked until i found an exit, after which i sprinted and when i exited i was immediately grabbed by a pair of giant hands, my eyes didn't want to open and i could hear a great deal of noise around me, people were yelling in a language i didn't know, there was a woman screaming and there was crashing coming from a distance away, i was frightened so i did the only thing i could think to do, i screamed until i passed out.


End file.
